Akinator
by Aramati
Summary: Você imagina, eu adivinho." Akinator, o gênio, e umas pessoas metidas lidando com coisas 'sobrenaturais'. Sera q é mt tosco, Aki? "Eu acho que..."


Akinator

- O seu personagem é muito próximo a você?

- Sim

-Você conhece o seu personagem pessoalmente?

-Provavelmente / Provavelmente / Parcialmente.

-O seu personagem é da sua família?

- Provavelmente Não / Não exatamente

-O seu personagem mora no seu país?

- Sim

-O cabelo do o seu personagem tem uma cor peculiar? (verde, azul, ..)

-Não – "ainda..."

- O seu personagem é uma mulher?

-Sim

-Você já viu seu personagem nu?

-Provavelmente / Parcialmente

- Você e o seu personagem vivem na mesma casa?

-Sim

-O seu personagem usa roupas femininas?

-Sim

-O seu personagem tem alguma habilidade artística?

-Provavelmente / Parcialmente

- O sei char é francês?

-Não

-O seu personagem é um animal?

- Provavelmente Não / Não exatamente

- Você e o seu personagem possuem o mesmo DNA?

-Sim

-O o seu personagem escreve algo?

-Sim

-O o seu personagem é Brasileiro?

-Sim

O o seu personagem tem problemas mentais?

-Sim

O o seu personagem é uma Fanfiqueira diferenti?

-Simmm!!!!!!! Sim.

-Eu acho que...

#Aramati# a autora diferenti

-Sim

-Ótimo! Adivinhei certo mais uma vez! Adoro jogar com você!

-XD

-XP Quem deixou minha inner na internet?

Ok, pra quem não sabe Akinator, the web genius ou Akinator, o Gênio virtual é um joginho onde você imagina um personagem, real ou não, desde Harry Potter à W. Buch, de Robinho à Madona, então um gênio, O Akinator, tem que adivinhar quem é ^^ uu'. Ele frequentemente acerta (Apesar de que ele errou Naruto a primeira vez q jogou).

Bem... Vendo certos tipos de perguntas, principalmente porque geralmente penso em personagem de anime, comecei a pensar o que aconteceria se algum personagem jogasse u.u'

Se alguém tentar jogar com sua Inner ele pode acertar porque EU adicionei u.u

~ http .com

_~ Naruto nao me pertence, nem queria mesmo, mas ja o Shika, o Gaara, o Kankuro, o Kiba , o Ne ... ~_

Vamos parar de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

-O seu personagem já morreu?

-Não sei

-O.o

-Já faz tempo que ele sumiu neh?

-O seu personagem luta?

-Sim

-O seu personagem tem cabelos pretos?

-Não

-O seu personagem tem cabelo?

-Sim "Que perguntas idiotas"

-O seu personagem é um ninja?

-COMO ELE SABE???

-Ele não sabe, é o dever dele perguntar... ¬¬"

-Sim

-Seu personagem é mau?

-Provavelmente Não / Não exatamente

-¬¬?

-Er... aííí, isso dói, Sakura-chan.

-Cala boca idiota e responde logo!

- O seu personagem já foi seqüestrado?

-Po.o?

-o.o9 ?

-Não sei

-O seu personagem tem cabelos brancos?

-Ta chegando perto.

-Acho que ele já sabe XD

-Ta tão fácil que ate você acertaria, Naruto u.u

-¬¬ y.y Sim

-O seu personagem morreu de gripe espanhola?

-6.6

-o.O Não

-O seu personagem usa Sharingan?

-Sim

-Eu acho que...

-Naruto?

-Que?

-Sabe se algum Utiha já foi para a espanha?

-...

-Hatake Kakashi

-lol

-Não é que ele é bom mesmo!

-Daaaaatte Sim

-Ótimo!  
adivinhei certo mais uma vez!  
adoro jogar com você!

-E é educado n.n

-Eu gostei, e você Sakura-chan?

-Vamos jogar mais ^^ e.e!

-O seu personagem é uma mulher?

-Sim

-O seu personagem tem filhos?

-Não

-Como você tem certeza?

-Er....

-O seu personagem mora no seu país?

-Sim

-O seu personagem é loiro/loira?

-Sim

-O seu personagem luta?

-Sim

-O seu personagem é um ninja?

-Nossa, esse cara é bom!

-Cala boca Naruto e responde!!!

-Sim

-O seu personagem é um adolescente?

- ahushauhsuha Não Aíiii, Sakura-chan, isso doiii

-O seu personagem usa bandana?

-Er....-olha para Sakura.

-Não lembro... acho que, por ela ser uma ninja...

-Parcialmenre

-Lendaria PROVAVELMENTE NÃO!!!!!

-O seu personagem pertence a Akatsuki?

-Não

-O seu personagem lidera um grupo de pessoas?

-Provavelmente / Parcialmente

-Pq Provavelmente?

- Er...Foi mal X3

-Eu acho que...

Tsunade

-lol

-lo/

* * *

Só um aquecimento para v6 terem ideia de como é a coisa.

Se minha irma parar de encher e vir aqui pergunta se to escrevendo eu termino isso ainda hoje.  
Ps: Sao 2h da madru O.O"

Nem acredito que meu primeiro F'Naruto nao vai ser do Gaara nem um TemaShika T.T  
Nao quero estragar esse pares com minhas ideias sem enredoa n.n


End file.
